The Whisperer's Secret
by Erymanthos
Summary: based on the Nancy Drew game Secret of the Scarlet Hand ONE-SHOT: My mystical version of how the game SHOULD have ended.


The Whisperer's Secret

Disclaimer: Nancy Drew does not belong to me; either the books or the games. Well, duh.

NOTE: _Italics_ is in the Whisperer's point of view.

* * *

Looking around carefully, I unlocked the display case and hoisted up the calendar stones in my arms. Immediately, I almost collapsed under their immense weight!

"Oh-oh gosh," I gasped, stumbling along to the monolith. "If I drop these..."

Fortunately, I managed to make it without much trouble. As soon as I reached the tall stone spire, I almost dropped the stone rings and massaged my arms. "That's it. As soon as I get this case solved, I'm going to the gym," I resolved grimly.

But I didn't dwell on thoughts such as those; there wasn't enough time. I took one calendar ring and set it into the empty groove. It fit. I did the same for the other one.

"My hunch was dead on! Now, I'm sure I need to... Set this somehow..."

And set I did. Two minutes later, I heard a grinding noise and a lion- engraved block slid _into the monolith._

Holding my breath, I examined the opening left behind. It was a perfect fit for the Key... I took it out of my bag and pushed it in. Nothing happened. So I took it out and tried another side. I heard a familiar grinding noise.

Pulling out the Key, I rushed around to the next side of the monolith and there was the hole. I knew what to do, and soon I had all four sides unlocked.

The last side suddenly swung open, groaning and grinding and flinging away centuries of dust. I peeked eagerly inside... To be greeted by a horrendous sight.

"Eep! It's the... The..."

Then, I heard a laugh. A sneering, triumphant laugh. Without turning around, I knew who it was.

"Sinclair..."

"Why, my dear Nancy. Why the surprise?" He asked in a simpering voice.

"You're trying to get the notes, aren't you? To sell them..." I accused him.

"Yes. Quite genius of me, is it not? I can rack in big dough from that simple piece of parchment. I can buy a mansion in Europe, have butlers and servants catering to my every whim! My name must be changed too, though. Let's see, what should I- "

I tried shoving him down while he was distracted. No such luck. He caught my arms and pushed me right back into the monolith; I gasped in horror as the mummy's arms seemingly closed around me. Sinclair snatched up the Whisperer's notes.

"Bye, Nancy Drew. See you in the next 500 centuries," He called, slamming (if the stone moved that fast) the door, and enveloping me in night.

* * *

I freed myself from the mummy and stood against the door, breathing hard. Then, I turned and beat upon it with my fists, hollering for someone to get me out, but I knew it was futile from the start.

Then another thought occured to me. This was an air- tight chamber. If I didn't act fast, I would be the Whisperer's companion for the next umpteen centuries!

_A light, a light, I need a light... The GloStick!_ I fumbled in my bag, brought it out and snapped it. Of all the coincidences! But now I could see.

I looked around, trying without success to avoid the Whisperer, but it was dim and I wasn't sure what I was making out. There appeared to be a tiny slot in the door, that possibly belonged to a key. On the wall next to it was another slot. I looked all around, searching the walls, the ceiling, the floor, the Whisperer's throne, and finally, the Whisperer herself.

Nothing. Was I doomed to sleep here forever? Even my bag didn't turn up anything, and when I tried picking the slots in hopes of there being some sort of lock, it didn't respond.

My breath was coming gasps now, and my vision was turning hazy. I slumped against the wall, and my GloStick fell out of my hand, rolling into a corner. I tried to reach it, but now was too weak.

I closed my eyes. _Well, sleuth, this may be one case you couldn't solve..._ I thought to myself.  
Just as I thought I was a goner, I heard the voice.

* * *

_Nancy... Nancy, my daughter...  
_

_NANCY!_

My eyes flew open as I heard my name being called. "Jo- anna?" I shouted hoarsely. "Alejandro?"

No one called me back. I sank down. _Must've been my imagination..._

_Nancy..._

I saw no one but the Whisperer's mummy looking back at me. I shut my eyes tight, but then my name was called again.

_Look at me, child! Look into my face._

It was a young voice, a woman's voice. It spoke of years of experience and work, of one transformed because of this. I stared up at the Whisperer, and could not believe my eyes.

The Whisperer seemed to be... melting, or morphing! No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away.

In a matter of minutes, a dark- haired woman of around thirty was looking right back at me.

"Are- you the Whisperer? Am I dead then?" I wondered aloud. I noticed then that I didn't have any trouble breathing anymore, and I took in big gulps of air gratefully.

She smiled. "No, you are not in the Underworld, merely raised back to the world. And I am the one called the Whisperer, for you have awakened my soul."

"Your soul?" I wanted to wake up very very badly now.

"When Lord Pacal had me sealed in this tomb, he made it so that my spirit could not find sanctuary in the afterlife. And so I have remained sealed for many years, how many I cannot count."

"For my spirit to finally rest, you must release it completely."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked, while trying to subtly pinch myself.

The Whisperer smiled. "You must reach into the depths of my heart, and draw out the key."

Immediately, I got a vision of some bizzare E.R. show, but gulped and said, "Okay, I will."

She reached forward and took my hands in hers. I flinched instinctively as our hands met, but instead of a cold, dry husk, I felt instead warm, smooth skin.  
Then, it happened.

* * *

_I bent over the roll of parchment, drawing the lines carefully with my pen. I must finish this by nightfall; the lifestory of Lord Pacal himself._

_"Though he claims to have been chosen by the gods, I myself see this proclamation to be no more then a boast to cover his mother, the Lady Xac Kuc's scheming to place her own son on the throne, and continue the greatness of the line..." _

_Lord Pacal rose from his throne as his informer of the goings of the castle approached.  
_

_"What have you to say to me?" He asked in his deep voice. He made for a truly imposing figure, and the servant below didn't hold one doubt about him being the god's chosen one.  
_

_"My lord," he began, bowing down. "Your royal scribe, she known as the Whisperer, has finished her story praising your name."  
_

_He laid the folded parchment down on the bottom of the throne and stood back as Pacal bent to take it._

_He read it through, but as he turned it, his face suddenly grew stormy. "How dare she!"_

_"Excuse me, Lord Pacal?" the servant still hovered near._

_"Why, she is blaspheming! I _am_ the chosen one of the gods, and she dares say otherwise?!" he thundered. He looked down at the servant with a furious gaze.  
_

_"Bring me the royal scribe!" he ordered. "She will recieve the punishment of those who dare say such lies!" _

_I looked up as two guards entered._

_"You are to come with us, scribe," one said._

_"Why?" I asked, knowing the reason. "I can recall doing nothing wrong."_

_"Lord Pacal's orders." And they took me before the throne._

_"Out! All of you, except the scribe," Lord Pacal ordered. When no one remained, he leaned forward and thundered, "What is the meaning of this lie?"_

_"What is it that you speak of?" Again, I already knew._

_He waved the parchment of his life in the air. "This, scribe! Why do you revell in such lies?!"_

_"My Lord, I was just- "_

_He cut me off. I could see that he was furious at my seeming incompetence. "Enough! You will be sentenced to death- in... a stone tomb, next full moon." _

_

* * *

_I was dreaming. I know I was, because suddenly I was watching the Whisperer being marched out and kept under guard. She then appeared next to me.

"This is you, before- ?"

She nodded gravely. "Yes. This is what I mean by reaching my heart; experiencing my last pleasures, sorrows, regrets. But I have no regrets about exposing the king, although none would read my story."

"You must now reveal the key to your freedom, and to my rest."

* * *

_The structure was finally complete- a great stone spire, with our calendar and engravings upon it. But when the door was opened, the inside proved to be hollow, with only a small throne inside._

_They laid my work in a hole in the floor, and pulled an eye from the engraved creature on the inside of the door. A stone slab, also engraved, was laid over this._

_Lord Pacal dismantled the jade key, and handed a piece each to six messengers. He ordered them to spread them far and wide, so that they never again reached Palenque._

_Then, I was placed inside, and the door was closed, sealing me inside forever._

* * *

"This is where I need you, Nancy. You can find the key, and save yourself, while I finally rest."

"But I've searched all over the place! It's not here!"

"But by releasing me, you've drawn out the key. Take it."

And then, the young woman shriveled up, leaving me in the dark.

But I was stronger now. I picked up the GloStick that was still shining and threw the light on the Whisperer. There was a bar in her mouth; a perfect fit for the opening in the wall.

I slid it in the slot, and suddenly had to lean against the wall as the floor slid away!

Looking down, I saw a hole like the one the Whisperer had showed me, with the same parchment, and under it was a small flower- shaped stone on a rod. I tried it on the door, and nearly cried as it swung open again.

I fell out onto the garden floor, clutching the Whisperer's notes and breathing hard. Hearing foot- steps, I looked up and saw Joanna running over.

"Nancy!" she cried in concern, kneeling down beside me. "We caught Sinclair as he was running out; he told us everything." I also saw Alejandro and a policeman standing nearby. "We tried to open the monolith, but it wouldn't budge, and- Oh, thank goodness you're safe!"

"And now Sinclair's behind bars for good," I said, relieved.

* * *

_Dear Dad,  
_

_You wouldn't believe what happened! I finally got all the pieces of the key, which is in a museum now. And it's got a top- notch lock and security system, don't worry!  
So Taylor Sinclair is behind bars, I'm safe and more glad for oxygen then ever, and the monolith and Whisperer's notes are being returned to Mexico, which makes Alejandro del Rio very happy. Meanwhile, Henrik has regained his memory and should be back at work within a week. A happy ending for everybody.  
_

_Love, Nancy._

* * *

This is just a little thing I posted on the Her Interactive site and everyone there loved it, so I decided to try my luck here. Please R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
